Costumes and Ghost Stories
by Sev-chan
Summary: Rated for uncertany on writers part. The group gets together to tell ghost stories and eat Marshmellows while dressed in very eccentric costumes. [to the one person who reviewed,I never said they'd be scary, they're stories, for the fun of it]


Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't Flame, Don't sue!

No Real place in time so yeah just read and have fun.

Warning!!: Maybe yaoi, maybe shonen-ai , I have no clue what's going on!! And if you want to know who is dressed up as whom just scroll down to the bottom and there will be a list.

Costumes and Ghost Stories Are Reserved for the Truly Eccentric

The weather outside was cold and crisp much as it had been since the beginning of October. It had rained badly three days earlier and much to Duo's surprise it had finally stopped raining in time for Halloween. It was one of his favorite holidays because one had the opportunity to dress up and not be thought of as too weird. It took some convincing but he had got everyone to agree to a slight Halloween party. Now he called it a "slight" Halloween party because one: they would be dressing up and two: they would be telling ghost stories to the best of their abilities. Trowa had helped with the themes for the costumes, the theme happened to be: Character's from movies, games, anime's, and TV shows. The party would be in an old abandoned house Duo and Quatre had stumbled upon some months back. It looked more like an old shack with badly weather wooding that should have blown down the day it was built.

"Duo, I'm going to freeze to death wearing this." said Trowa trying to fix his temporarily orange died hair.

"That's why God invented sweaters Tro." said Duo leaning over the counter as he kissed Trowa gently on the lips while pushing Trowa's bangs off to the side.

"Will you stop that?!" said Trowa as he pushed Duo's hands away from his face.

"No, you're ruining the way I styled it." Duo walked into their bedroom and picked up his black hat and put it on his head. "Besides you look hot like that, not that you don't look good any other day."

"Yeah, but did you have to dress me up as Kyo from Fruits Basket?" he tugged at his shirt which showed a nice portion of his belly.

"Yes I did and besides if you get that cold I've got a cape just for the occasion." Duo wiggled his eyebrows suggestively in Trowa's direction.

"Oh please." they both walked out and into the living room where the rest of the group was waiting (i.e. Heero, Wufei, and Quatre).

When they walked into the living room both Duo and Trowa had stopped dead in their tracks at what they saw. Heero was wearing fake glasses and was wearing a robe with a symbol on it and was also carrying a broom with the words Nimbus 2000 written on it and somehow his hair had been smoothed down. Wufei was wearing red and black pants with black shoes, no shirt, and had a red headband tied on around his forehead with his hair down. And Quatre was dressed up as Jason complete with the hockey mask, which Trowa found just a tad bit disturbing. The only explanation they would give is that they all lost a bet to each other.

* * *

When they had got to the old house they cleaned it up just a bit and used candle's to light up the room, three to four candles were placed on old tables left in the old house. Duo and Trowa brought four sheets and three six blankets, the sheets were placed on the floor so that they could sit down and the blankets were for the people who got cold. Heero and Wufei had managed to lug a medium sized metal barrel that came to about his knees into the house with holes all around the bottom. They had also carted in a cement platform for the metal barrel to sit on, now, the barrel was meant for the "small" fire they would be lighting in the large old house to keep warm.

After an hour had passed the last of their party had shown up. And much to Duo's surprise Relena didn't look too bad in tall red boots and the short blue skirt. The comments earned him a glare from both Heero and Trowa. Duo wouldn't even dare say something about Dorothy's costume, but Quatre on the other hand did.

"You look nice with braids and brown hair."

"I'm really quite not sure how to take that. Besides I thought we were here to tell ghost stories." she went to go stand by the fire.

"You know what concerns me most is the fact that they are all dressed in costumes I'd never figure them to be wearing." whispered Duo to Trowa.

"Apparently they also lost the same bet." said Trowa eyeing Relena's unique hairstyle.

"At least Hilde looks normal." granted she couldn't braid her hair like Duo she looked neat in the black tank top and shorts and the gun holsters looked really neat.

"Hey Hilde who're you suppose to be?" asked Trowa.

"I'm supposed to be Lara Croft, I think."

"You know it's a shame Sally couldn't make it." said Relena standing next to the fire or rather next to Heero who just nodded in agreement.

They went on like that for five more minutes and finally decided it was a good time to start telling the ghost stories. Each person had to tell at least two stories each it didn't matter how long or short, just as long as they told one.

"Ok, I'll be starting the stories and then we'll work in a clockwise circle k?" said Duo sitting down next to Trowa.

"So wait does it have to be scary or can it be just a story about an experience in general?" asked Wufei.

"It doesn't matter. Now I'm going to start ok so no interrupting." he paused for a few seconds and waited for what he felt like was the right moment to start, then did.

"A while back a friend of mine told me this story about what happened to his grandpa back when his grandpa was a teenager and lived in Mexico. His grandpa had been out with his friends and it was around midnight to one o' clock in the morning and him and his friends had been drinking and were taking off to another place to go and drink. They took a shortcut threw an alley of sorts and his grandfather had stopped to tie his shoe and when he looked up and had lost sight of his friends and ran to catch up. He had come out of the alley ways and was just passing the front of the church when he heard someone call him. He stopped and looked into the shadows by the church past the well. All he could see was a shadowed figure that had red eyes. It said to him:

"Hey kid you wanna come with me?" he had shook his head no.

"Why not you're coming my way any way."

"Do I know you?"

"No right now..........but when you're older you'll know me."

"When I'm older? How?"

"Just keep doing what you're doing right now."

"I have to go." he had felt like something was wrong and started walking away and was almost to where his friends had gone then he heard the shadowed guy say something to him and he paused to listen to him again.

"That's ok, I'll see you again, I'll see you again when you're older." the shadowed guy was nodding like he knew it was something that really would happen.

He heard one of his friends calling him and glanced in that direction and started walking again to meet up with his friends and quickly glanced behind him and noticed that the showed guy was gone." Duo looked around the room and about laughed at the look on Quatre's face.

"Is that really a true story?" asked Quatre sitting closer to Wufei who just rolled his eyes.

"That's what his grandpa told him what happened and the guy never spoke a word of English in his life."

"Ok so it's my turn," said Heero "when I was young, I moved around a lot and so there was this one two story house that was just across the street from where I had just moved into. I had been outside and the little girl from across the street that lived in that house had come across the street and asked if I had wanted to play I had told her no and we had ended up talking. She told me about how her house was haunted. At first I didn't believe her and she had told me about how nobody ever stayed in that house for more than maybe a month, and how one day she had been the only one in the house and had just gotten home from school. She had heard laughing from upstairs in her room and so started to go upstairs to go and check out what was going on. She noticed that her door was slightly ajar and gently pushed it and had seen to small kids playing with her toys when they had seen her they dropped the toys and had run into the closet. When she looked into the closet she didn't see anything. When her parents got home she told them about what she had seen and they told her about the family that had first lived in there. Apparently the parents had locked both of the youngest kids in the closet and had told them they were going to come back for them a little later and had locked them in. A few days later the police had came and checked the place out because someone said they heard yelling coming from the empty house. What they found were the dead bodies of the two kids and deep scratch marks on the closet door." Heero looked around the circle.

"Oh my God."

"How ugly."

After everyone had at least gone once they were allowed to tell stories in any order they wanted and so Wufei decided he wanted to go again. But first it was time for a slight break.

"So Catherine what's up with the costume, who're you suppose to be?" asked Wufei standing next to the fire trying to keep warm.

"I think I'm suppose to be someone named Marry Ann from Gilligan's Island, but what I want to know is who put it in the hat!" she looked at the rest of the group. Dorothy just stared at her for a second then took a long drink from her can. They heard Dorothy mutter something about stupid old movies. She obviously hated the glittering red shoes she was wearing.

"Quatre that story about the little girl was pure genius I swear I about freaked out when you slammed your hands on the ground. Where'd you come up with it?" said Duo patting him on the back.

"Well I remember someone telling me it when I was younger. I think I had nightmares for months." Duo laughed, Trowa just pulled him away from the red blond. After the numbness was gone from everyone's legs they went and sat back down for the last of the stories.

"Alright so there are these three guys who just so happened to be going to a party and were also drinking on their way there. The party happened to be somewhere in an abandoned house just outside of town. And at about an hour and so later they're completely lost on what seems to be an endless road surrounded by corn on either side of them. The guy driving had just finished the last beer and was about to hit the gas petal when one of his friends noticed this girl on the side of the road she had Blondie hair, hazel eyes, and was wearing a bluish-white dress with a scarf. They pulled over and asked if she wanted a ride and so they let her in the back of the car. They tried to start a pleasant conversation with her. So they asked her questions.

"So what's your name?" asked the friend in the front passenger seat.

"It's Katie." she took off her scarf and fiddled with it.

"So where you heading?" asked the guy in the back.

"I was heading home to visit my parents when my car broke down."

"Man that's got to suck." said the guy in the front, since he couldn't turn around he looked in his rearview mirror and tried not to panic at what he saw. There was the girl sitting in the back, but she didn't have any flesh on her face and he could see blood and what seemed like melted plastic covering her face. Quickly he turned his gaze back to the road.

"Yes, I guess it does." she looked out the window and then back at the other two guys and smiled.

"So uh... where...." she had cut him off.

"Drop me off here please." he stopped the car in front of an old house, no lights were turned on and the grass looked as if it hadn't been cut in ages.

"We can't let you off here."

"No dudes let her out!" said the guy in the front, once she was out she said:

"Thank you so much for the ride." and walked into the dark house, once they were gone they noticed she had left her scarf behind.

The next day the boys came back to the house and the one who had been driving had walked up to the door and knocked on it. An old woman had come to the door she had long white hair and a sunken face and stood in front of the screen door.

"Yes, how can I help you?" she asked.

"I was wondering if I could speak to a girl named Katie?"

"I'm sorry young man, but Katie died three years ago in a horrible car accident not too far from here."

"But we dropped off a girl here last night!"

"That's impossible."

"But she left this in the car." he handed her the scarf and the old woman had opened the door and grabbed it.

She said she had made the scarf for her daughter a long time ago. She told them that her daughter had died in a horrible car accident. A drunk driver hit her and they went carding off into the corn filed where the cars caught fire and her plastic air bag popped and had melted onto her face not only suffocating her but made it impossible to fix." Wufei smiled.

"Ok......one more story then we roast marshmallows" said Duo nudging Trowa to tell the last story of the night.

"Fine just stop shoving me." He let the blanket he had wrapped around himself fall to his crossed legs.

"There was these two girls, they were sisters and one of them had gone out and bought a Ouija board and so they played with it for a while asking it the usual questions people ask. The sisters shared a room and in their room their mother had cards with saints' pictures on them. One day the two sisters were up late and happened to be playing with the Ouija board and had been asking it questions, for some reason or other they decided to ask whatever spirit they were talking to it's name. Now it's said that you should never ask it that question and they figured out why. After they had asked it it's name it told them who it was and immediately they shut it. The next day when they had gotten home from school all the saint's in their room had been turned so that they were facing the walls. The girls tried to get rid of it by throwing it away, the next day they found it back in their room sitting in the middle of the floor. They tried burning it and had watched it burn, the next day it was back in their room sitting in the middle of the floor. Finally the younger of the sisters gave it to her boyfriend and they never saw it again. They had to have the room and house blessed by a priest. A few years later she asked her boyfriend what he did with it and he told her:

"Oh I gave to a friend of mine. Come to think of it I haven't heard from him since."

Trowa glanced around the room, "What?"

"Who was it?"

"What name did it give them?" even Dorothy looked interested.

"The name?" he paused as if he was trying to remember it. "the name it gave them was..... Devil."

"Do you think that really happened?" asked Relena.

"How should I know, I got it from Duo." everybody looked at him.

"I got it from the say guy who gave me the grandpa story." the room was quite for a few seconds. "Ok so I'm kind of freaked out can we toast marshmallows now?!"

Trowa just smiled and got up and grabbed the marshmallows. Everybody was getting up and stretching as they did so. Trowa could tell Duo was slightly scared because every time he heard even the slightest sound he jump.

"The great Duo Maxwell scared huh?" said Trowa wrapping his arms around Duo.

"I'm not scared, just cold."

"Sure do you mind if I take off you black mask my sword wielding companion?"

"None in the slightest." seconds later they found themselves being pelted by marshmallows.

"Not here you two!" yelled everyone.

"Hey, hey, hey we'll stop when everyone tells us what that damn bet was about!" the entire room went silent. Then they all looked at Catherine as if it was all her doing, which it was.

"Don't blame me, how was I to know we all basically sucked at gambling."

"What?" both Duo and Trowa looked at everyone there.

"Lets just say liquor, gambling, and bet are not something you should do all at one time." everyone just nodded their head.

* * *

A/N: If you didn't catch it this is who our characters were:

Duo-Zorro

Trowa-Kyo from Fruits Basket

Heero-Harry Potter

Wufei- Lui Kang from Mortal Kombat

Quatre-Jason as in from Halloween

Relena-Sailor Moon

Hilde-Lara Croft

Dorothy- Dorothy from Wizard of Oz

Catherine-Maryann from Gilligan's Island

2nA/N: just so we know the one Heero, Duo, and Trowa told all derive from my strange family. There is a two story house across the street like that from me. Only it had been a little baby that had been left in the house for about a week. Now that is sad.

The story Duo told was something about my grandpa and it's about completely correct. And the story Trowa told, my mom and aunt. Creepy, and I live in that room too!

Well that's all Happy Halloween Everyone!!


End file.
